vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorian Williams
Dorian Williams is a recurring character who first appeared in the first episode of the eighth season of , a guest character in the fifth season of , and a recurring character in . He is an intern and occult studies student who is working with Alaric Saltzman and also Peter Maxwell. When Alaric and Caroline opened the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, he became its librarian as well as a substitute teacher. Early History Not much is known about his life prior to becoming an intern, other than he was previously friends with Georgina Dowling and is well educated to gain Alaric's internship and his family fell victim to Stefan's ripper spree in the summer of 2010 when he was with Klaus. Stefan compelled Dorian to believe his father and sister were victims of a house fire. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Eight Throughout The Originals Series Season Five In Where You Left Your Heart, following the suicide of Henry Benoit, and the truth about Hope's turning him into a hybrid comes to light, Dorian visits Hope's dorm room at the Salvatore Boarding School. He informs her that Alaric Saltzman wants to see her in his office, and to pack-up her things, as she is going home. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, following the result of the Honor Council's vote to exclude Alaric from his position as Headmaster, Dorian allows him to borrow some of the schools equipment to carry on his research into Malivore. When Alaric arrives to collect the equipment, he thanks Dorian but questions why he voted against him when the other three members of the council did not. However Dorian simply dismisses Alaric, not wishing to talk more about the matter. Shortly after her return from Malivore, Hope bumps into Dorian as he is leaving the grounds of the Salvatore School. Hope addresses Dorian by name, which confuses him and leads him to question how she knows him, with Hope pointing to his ID card in his car. He asks what Hope is doing at the school, and she reveals that she is looking for someone. Dorian tells her that the school is locked up as everyone has gone back home to their families for the summer, and Hope thanks him before he drives away. In This Year Will Be Different, he watches as Vardemus looks over the school and changes the headmaster room. He later listens as Vardemus gives his speech to the students and is somewhat dismayed about the human remark Vardemus made during the speech. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Dorian investigates the creature that is terrorizing Mystic Falls. He rightly believed the creature to be a Shunka, and warned Alaric that it eats werewolves, and could possibly kill Rafael. He further tells Alaric to be careful as it would be the size of his truck and would cry to lure him in — a notion that confuses the two. The creature then cries out for help using Rafael's voice, and is killed by Landon. In Screw Endgame, Dorian reveals to Landon that he and Emma Tig are no longer dating. Dorian offers Landon advice about having sex with Josie for the first time. He later aids Landon when he is looking for condoms by directing him to the nurses' office. In It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough, Dorian calls Alaric with news relating to Professor Vardemus. Dorian hands him a file showing that Vardemus has tested positive for both genders, but also shows traces of other species, particularly K9's. In turn, Alaric reveals that he recognizes the results as they are identical to the ones found at the Malivore portal in There's Always a Loophole. They conclude that Professor Vardemus is not who he says he is. In This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent, Dorian is merry with Christmas cheer as an adverse effect of Santa Claus' presence at the Salvatore School. After Hope manages to shock them out of the cheer, Alaric tells Dorian to hit the library to figure out what they are dealing with in regards to the Krampus. At the end of the day when the mystery is solved, Dorian is present when Jo hands Alaric a plaque with the title "Headmaster" on, officially welcoming him back to the school. In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, he talks to Alaric about trying to check up on the real Rupert Vardemus. He later sees Josie and notices she's looking at magic enchantments that requires another witch, and the mora miserium next to her. He asks why she's studying what Clarke gave her, and leaves when he notices Hope coming, seeing if she could help instead. He is later in the library and is handed back the Infinite Crisis graphic novel by MG and gives him another book, The Sandman by Neil Gaiman, to brighten his day up a little. It's also revealed that Dorian gave a book about a group of marauding pirate vampires to Alaric to read up on. In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, he is walking down the hallway until he runs into both Ric and Emma. He's surprised to see her and wonders why she came from Japan just to appear on Coven Day. After the Qareen spreads more discord around the school, Emma and Dorian argue about her appearance at the school. Later that night, he goes to talk to her and apologizes, saying that whatever she wants to keep his her decision. Before she can tell him about the reason why Ric had her come, Alyssa appears and he leaves so the two can talk. In What Cupid Problem?, he and Emma are talking about the Saltzmans' situation and her leaving again. He tells her that he can't run the school alone and hopes she stays to help him out. They also discuss the riddle the sphinx had given them and before Emma goes out the door, both of them are shot by love arrows, embracing and kissing each other passionately. They go to the city hall, with the intent of getting married, but they are interrupted by Jed, who professes his love for Emma, with Dorian taking off his coat. After Pothos is killed, he and Emma arrive back at the school and talk about what happened earlier. Before they can talk any further, Wade comes out and tells the two about the weapons armory having been broken into. In You Can't Save Them All, he answers the door with Kai in front of him. Kai lies about his name and that he's an old friend of Alaric. Unfortunately, Kai compels Dorian and he later goes to Landon and Hope about finding some possible help on getting the Saltzmans back. He and Landon then go out into the woods to find a flower near the falls that can help for a spell to get Alyssa to tell the truth, but it's revealed that Kai compelled Dorian to bring Landon out in the woods so the Necromancer can shoot him with a golden arrow. Despite trying to overcome the compulsion, he brings him in front the Necromancer, who shoots the arrow, but Dorian overcomes the compulsion and puts himself in front instead, taking the hit from the arrow. He lays on the ground injured from the arrow and loses consciousness. Landon flies him to the school, laying him down on the ground and having his hand over his wound. He is later brought to the hospital to recover from his injuries. Personality Dorian has a friendly and calm demeanor that is shown many times. He is very knowledgeable in the supernatural and occult, and particularly geeks out with some of the stuff he finds interesting. He did show a vengeful side when his memories of being compelled by Stefan to forget his family dying and wanted justice for their deaths. He, however, showed remorse for his actions in wounding Stefan and decided to move on from his vengeance. Physical Appearance Dorian is a young man with an athletic build and tall stature who wore dark or light colored clothing. He had short, black hair and brown eyes. A few years later, he grew a slight mustache and beard, wearing sophisticated clothing significant of that of a teacher. Relationships Alaric Saltzman Alaric is Dorian's close friend and ally. They first started working and interacting with each other at the Armory. They have been friends for nearly a decade and Dorian decided to stick with Alaric after the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted was built. Alaric is currently Dorian's headmaster while Dorian assists Alaric on supernatural problems. Dorian also cares for the Stefan Salvatore Library, at the boarding school, so this also makes them interact often as well. Despite years of being close, they recently had a falling out when Dorian found out Emma and Alaric kissed. Dorian punched Alaric in the face and quit working at the school because of this. Despite Emma being the one to initiate the kiss, Dorian blames Alaric. Emma Tig It is unknown how long Dorian has been seeing Emma, but they were officially a couple. Also, Emma and Dorian are co-workers, but this has not stopped them from pursuing a romantic relationship. When Dorian found out about Alaric kissing Emma, he thought Emma may hold romantic feelings for Alaric as well being she kissed Alaric while her inhibitions were lowered. This did create some friction between them and Alaric, but they reunited as a stable couple. Despite this, Emma and Dorian broke up when she leave the school for her sabbatical, to which Dorian doesn't know if she'll return. Other Relationships * Dorian and Stefan (Former Enemies) * Dorian and Matt (Friends/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' The Originals Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' (Mentioned) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' *''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' *''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' *''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' (Flashback) *''You Can't Save Them All'' Name *'Dorian' is an English boy name and means "Descendant of Dorus". Dorian is also a Greek given name. It means "Of Doris", a district of Greece, or of Doros, a legendary Greek hero. Another possible origin of the name is from the Greek 'Dorios' meaning "child of the sea".http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/dorian *'Williams' is a patronymic form of the name William that originated in medieval England and Wales. The meaning is derived from son or descendant of William, the Northern French form that also gave the English name William. Derived from an Old French given name with Germanic elements; will = desire, will; and helm = helmet, protection.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Williams_(surname) Trivia *Dorian is known for being an intern for Alaric. *He is very knowledgeable in the supernatural and occult. *Dorian is one of the five characters to appear in The Vampire Diaries, The Originals and Legacies, the others being Alaric Saltzman, Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman, and Matt Donovan. Gallery References See also Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Mystic Falls Residents